Comeuppance
by TheProudSinner
Summary: Kurt stumbles onto a news story that has him thinking surprisingly dirty thoughts about an old acquaintance.


**FYI, this story is heavily based on some recently uncovered footage from an old canceled TV show that Max Adler was in. He is shown in precisely the scenario described. Hence the inspiration for the story. If you have not seen it, then you probably won't appreciate the story nearly as much. Also, if you haven't seen it, what is your life? :)**

It started off so innocent. Kurt had woken up, made himself a lazy Saturday morning breakfast and then sat down at his computer to see what was happening in the world. Opening his browser to the MSN homepage, he was instantly confronted by an image that had him choking on his freshly brewed coffee.

It was a still-shot from a video news report about a bunch of frat boys taken hostage by a crazed pledge…and Dave fucking Karofsky was one of the frat boys. Barely able to believe his eyes Kurt clicked on the link before he really even had time to think about it. Almost instantly the video report began playing and Kurt's shock very quickly began to morph into something a lot more…visceral.

The hostages were all buck naked, kept decent enough for television only by a long log they were collectively holding in front of their man-parts. Although he could not bring himself to actually pay attention to what the blonde reporter was saying, Kurt gradually gathered that the boys could not let go of the log without risking damage to their precious appendages. So they were stuck. Naked and sweating, their muscles flexing, their chests heaving, looks of tortured agony on their faces. It was quite possibly the most unintentionally sexy thing Kurt had ever seen.

When the video ended, Kurt instantly pressed the replay button and muted the sound so he wouldn't have to hear that annoying lady rambling on. Trying to ignore everyone in the foreground, Kurt focused like a laser on the sight of his former bully. He wanted to feel satisfaction that Dave was being put through the ringer, that he was finally getting his comeuppance, that someone else had actually given him a taste of his own medicine. But all he could manage to think was _god, I want to rub my hands all over him_!

Kurt could practically sense how the boy's sweaty, smooth skin would feel against his splayed fingers and palms, and his hands began shaking slightly as the thought sent a violent jolt of arousal straight to his groin. Biting his lip almost painfully, Kurt paused the video at a particularly choice moment as Dave grimaced and threw back his head. The perspiration gleamed over ever part of him, his strained neck looked good enough to bite, his flexed arms were just begging to be grasped and that expression on his face – he could have been cumming.

Realizing he was way too far gone for a cold shower, Kurt knew there was only one thing for it. He clicked on the tab to make the video full screen and then reached to his left, to retrieve the jar of Vaseline he kept in his nightstand. Pulling the boxers he wore to bed all the way down, Kurt let them hang around his ankles as he dipped his right hand efficiently into the container of translucent, beautifully slippery ointment. Bringing the lubricated hand back down toward his crotch, Kurt placed it firmly around his hard, fully aroused cock. Never taking his eyes off the computer screen, his began to rhythmically pump his hand.

It was a familiar feeling to him in certain ways, but for some reason this image of Dave currently available to him was giving the experience a whole new level of hotness. And in his mind Kurt could not help rewriting what, exactly, was giving Dave that look of intense frustration, the reason he was naked and covered in sweat and holding on for dear life. Instead of that log, Kurt imagined himself flat on his back on a large, high dining room table; with his legs bent and spread wide the other boy was standing between them, his massive hard dick thrusting rapidly in and out of his ass.

The mental image had the entirety of Kurt's body shaking violently with arousal as he continued to stare avidly at the picture before him. Covered in sweat, feeling hotter than the desert in August, Kurt started to pant uncontrollably as his body continued to pool ever more blood into his already engorged genitals. Moving his stroking pace from rapid to frantic, Kurt strained to give his body what it wanted, the release it was searching for, while his mind forged an ever more dirty and detailed fantasy.

Instead of that log, Dave was grasping Kurt's ass cheeks, keeping them in place as he pounded blissfully away inside Kurt's welcoming body. In his mind, Kurt could hear the other boy grunting, his breathing harsh and audible, gorgeous little sounds of ecstasy escaping involuntarily from his open mouth in staccatoed moans. Kurt even imagined Dave bending down to kiss him.

With his cock enveloped to the hilt, Dave would stop his rutting to lean down and align their upper bodies, press them together to taste Kurt's open, seeking mouth. And Kurt would grasp Dave's head with one hand, his buff, flexed arm with the other and squeeze the muscles of his anus so tight, Dave's entire frame would rock, shudder and convulse in an angry, otherworldly climax. And he would cry out his gratification with such unadulterated glee, Kurt would be cumming to the very sound of it, spraying hard into the seam between their sweaty bodies already plastered to each other, flesh against flesh agony and gravity keeping them clinging to each other for dear life.

And then all at once, back in the real world, Kurt was home. He felt his testicles tighten a second beforehand, and then heaven came shooting out of him in a spurt of unbelievable bliss. He had had plenty of orgasms before, but this one was different. It was as if every particle of pleasure in his whole body was being ripped out of him through his cock and nothing had ever felt so fucking good to him in his entire life.

As Kurt sat back into his computer chair, happy exhaustion taking over every muscle and bone in his body, he gazed lovingly at the picture still proffered him by his computer screen. It really was a thing of beauty, he thought to himself. And perhaps, he considered absent mindedly, it might be worth getting back in touch with Dave…just to make sure, you know, he was alright. After all, trauma like this, people often need comforting.


End file.
